Hermione & Drago débarquent sur MagicYouTube !
by Hoye
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Drago et Hermione décidaient de créer une chaîne sur MagicYouTube ? Eh bien, ça donne ça...
1. Résumé

Que se passerait-il si Drago et Hermione décidaient de créer une chaîne sur MagicYouTube ? Eh bien, ça donne ça...

Je n'ai pas vu de fanfiction sur ce thème, seulement des fanfictions où Poudlard est sur Facebook. Et vu que je passe la plupart de mon temps sur Youtube. :p

En espèrant que ça vous plaise. :*


	2. 15 faits sur nous !

_**Vidéo de présentation : quinze faits sur nous !**_

« Bonjour tout le monde, saluèrent les deux jeunes gens en souriant.

\- Pour cette première vidéo, nous avons décidé de faire le tag quinze faits sur chacun de nous ! S'exclama Drago.

\- Ça vous permettra de mieux nous connaître, précisa Hermione.

\- Alors, premier fait : Je m'appelle Drago.

\- Et moi, Hermione, sourit la jeune fille. Second fait : je suis une née-moldue.

\- Je suis un Sang-pur, poursuivit Drago en se tenant dans une position fière. »

Hermione regarda son petit ami étrangement, ce qu'il remarqua.

« Quoi ?! C'est quoi le problème ?

\- Non rien, c'est juste ta position de monsieur-le-sang-pur-tout-fière, rigola Hermione.

\- Bref, troisième fact, continua Drago en l'ignorant ce qui fit accroitre le sourire d'Hermione. J'étais à Serpentard ! Résumons : Sang-Pur et Serpentard, le duo parfait !

\- Tu oublies que tu sors avec une née-moldue, l'interrompit sa petite amie en faisant la moue. »

Drago la prit dans ses bras.

« Sang-Pur, Serpentard et petit ami d'Hermione, le trio parfait ! Corrigea-t-il. On vous expliquera dans une autre vidéo l'histoire de notre couple, si vous voulez en savoir plus. Alors ma chérie, tu étais dans quelle maison ?

\- A Gryffondor ! Annonça-t-elle fièrement en copiant la position fière de Drago.

\- Eh ne te moque pas ! Dit-il en faisant semblant de faire la tête. »

Cette fois Hermione le prit dans ses bras tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Quand il décida d'arrêter son petit cinéma, la brunette enchaîna.

« Quatrième chose, je suis anglaise et j'étais donc à Poudlaaaaard !

\- Pareil. Cinquième chose, nous avons 20 ans tous les deux. Je suis né le cinq juin 1980.

\- Et moi, le 19 Septembre de la même année !

\- Je suis le plus grand aha ! Se vanta Drago. Surtout en taille ! Justement, c'est la sixième chose, je fais un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et elle fait seulement…

\- Un mètre soixante-cinq… compléta la jeune fille.

\- Espèce de minus, se moqua Drago en lui frottant le crâne de son poing. Je suis le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus intelligent, enfin le meilleur, quoi ! Vous l'avez sûrement remarqué... »

La brunette profita qu'il parle pour se détacher de son emprise.

« Drago possède également un égo surdimensionné… le taquina-t-elle.

\- Mouais, bon, septième chose ! Ma passion est le Quidditch ! J'y joue une à deux fois par semaine dans un club, mais pas en professionnel ! Juste en loisir, précisa-t-il.

\- Bah, moi j'aime lire, apprendre des choses…

\- Ah, notre petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout… c'était sur son surnom à Poudlard, donné par notre défunt professeur de potion... On en est au huitième fait maintenant, alors je fais des études en droit pour devenir avocat.

\- Et moi en médicomagie pour devenir médicomage, encore six ans d'étude et je pourrai réaliser mon rêve… Neuvième fait, je suis fille unique et Drago également. Dixième fait, mes meilleurs amis s'appellent Ron, Harry et Ginny.

\- Le célèbre Harry Potter ! Se moqua Drago. Eh ouais, ça vous embouche un coin que ma future soit amie avec THE Survivant ? Mes meilleurs amis s'appellent Blaise et Pansy, en plus, je suis pratiquement sûr et certain qu'ils sont en train de se moquer de nous… »

En finissant sa phrase, Drago avait une expression suspicieuse. Hermione plongea sa tête dans ses mains comme pour montrer sa lassitude. Elle releva la tête et sourit à la caméra.

« Bon, la vidéo ne va pas se tourner toute seule, s'enquit-elle. Onzième fait…

\- Je suis beau ! L'interrompit Drago, Hermione le fusilla du regard. Ah oui, désolé, je l'avais déjà dit. Bon, du coup, le vrai onzième fait –bien que c'est vrai ce que j'ai dit, hein. Ma couleur préférée est le blanc !

\- Le violet… on avoue, nous n'avions plus vraiment d'idées pour les derniers… douzième fait, j'ai peur de rater les examens ! Vous voyez, Drago se moque de moi, mais j'ai toujours eu cette peur…

\- Même en sachant qu'elle sera toujours la première et qu'elle réussira, affligeant… moi j'ai peur… de rien !

\- Tu as peur de ne plus avoir de crème pour ta peau, car elle est, je cite « fragile ».

\- Eh ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire, ça, dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Ca donnera une raison de plus à tes amis de te moquer de moi…

\- Ils ne se moqueront pas de toi si tu dis de quoi tu as peur…

\- C'est du chantage ! Bon, d'accord… j'ai peur du noir… »

Cette déclaration déclencha un fou rire chez Hermione qui mit un moment avant de reprendre ses esprits. Tout le long, Drago la regardait, vexé.

« Voilà pourquoi je ne le dis pas, pffff. Treizième fait. Yes, c'est bientôt la fin ! J'ai un hibou qui s'appelle Flavius.

\- J'ai un chat qui s'appelle Pattenrond.

\- Je le déteste, se plaignit Drago.

\- Oh, tais-toi, il est très gentil ! »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel sans qu'Hermione ne s'en aperçoive, trop occuper à chercher des yeux son chat.

« Quatorzième fait, je suis déjà allé en France, en Espagne, aux Etats-Unis, en Irlande, en Ecosse, au Pays de Galle et en Allemagne, énuméra Drago.

\- Je suis seulement allée en Ecosse et en France, poursuivit Hermione. Mais Drago m'a promis un voyage dans les pays nordiques cet hiver !

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas faire pour rendre une femme heureuse…

\- C'est sexiste ce que tu dis, répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Excuse-toi à toutes les filles qui regardent cette vidéo !

\- Pffff, je m'excuse, dit-il en soufflant imperceptiblement. Qu'on en finisse, quinzième fait –le plus dur à trouver ! On a fini !

\- N'importe quoi, ce n'est pas ça le quinzième fait ! Le dernier fait est que j'adoooore les pâtes à la carbonara.

\- Et moi les pizzas ! S'exclama Drago en faisant l'accent italien. Viva l'Italia ! Bon, maintenant c'est terminé, on va pouvoir aller manger !

\- On vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée, en espérant que cette vidéo vous ait plu…

\- Et que vous êtes restés jusqu'à la fin, surtout. Rigola Drago. Abonnez-vous !

 _Fin de la vidéo_

 _5 j'aime, 0 je n'aime pas, 4 commentaires_

 _Commentaires_

Kikou-lol : vous avez l'air drôle, +1 abonné !

Dramione +Kikou-lol Merci à toi ! H.

Pansy Parkinson : Je galère à me servir de cette ordi', bref… Heureuse de voir qu'Hermione a réussi à te convaincre, Drago ! Vos vidéos seront sûrement plus drôles que des sketchs d'humoristes… :') à demain !

Dramione : +Pansy Parkinson Je t'interdis de te moquer de nous ! D.

Ron Weasley : A quand la dégustation My American Market ?

Dramione : +Ron Weasley Tu n'en auras pas de toute façon… D.

Dramione : \+ Ron Weasley Excuse Drago… on verra, on a déjà prévu d'autres vidéos, mais on retient l'idée ! H.

La vie est une chaussette puante : J'aime les chaînes avec ce concept ! )

Dramione : +La vie est une chaussette puante Merci beaucoup, ça nous va droit au cœur ! H.

 _J'espère que cette première vidéo vous a plu ! Si j'ai des reviews, j'y répondrai au début du prochain chapitre. ;)_


	3. What's in my mouth

_Je répondrai aux review du chapitre précédent sur le chapitre suivant._

 _Swangranger : C'est le but, de vous faire rire. ^^ Merci beaucoup !_

 _: Je le pense aussi aha. ^^_

 _ **What's in my mouth ?**_

« Bonjour tout le monde, salua Hermione en faisant un signe de la main. Pour cette seconde vidéo, on a décidé de faire un « What's in my mouth » qui consiste à deviner les yeux bandés des aliments. On a choisi chacun cinq aliments. »

Durant toute sa petite tirade, Drago l'observait, la tête posée sur son poing.

« On aurait également dû dire dans la vidéo présentation que tu es pipelette, remarqua-t-il. »

Hermione rougit légèrement mais tendit le masque à Drago. Celui-ci le prit et l'enfila, tout en se frottant les mains d'appétit.

« Tu es prêt ? Le questionna la brunette.

\- Prêt ! »

Hermione prit un morceau de sucre et le montra à la caméra avant de le mettre dans la bouche à Drago. Celui-ci fit une jolie grimace, et s'écria :

« Mais c'est du sucre ! Beurk, c'est dégu…

\- Drago, ton langage ! Le sermonna Hermione. Et oui, c'est du sucre, un point pour toi. »

Drago esquissa un sourire de victoire alors qu'Hermione montra à la caméra un morceau cuit de courgette. Elle lui mit dans la bouche et il arbora un visage concentré.

« Hum… c'est un légume déjà… ça me dit quelque chose…

\- On en a mangé la semaine dernière, l'informa Hermione.

\- Du poireau ? Je crois que s'en est…

\- C'est ton dernier mot ?

\- Oui, Jean-Pierre !

\- Tu t'es trompé, c'était de la courgette, se moqua gentiment Hermione. »

Drago fit la moue et demanda :

« Tu peux quand même m'accorder un petit demi-point ? Un tout petit ? »

Hermione secoua la tête et passa à l'aliment suivant : du poivre.

« Ouvre grand la bouche ! »

Au bout d'une demi-seconde, Drago s'écria :

« Vite de l'eau ! De l'eau ! Mais c'est du poivre ?! Eurk… »

Hermione revint avec une bouteille d'eau en souriant. Drago s'en empara et en but une grande gorgée.

« Deux points ! Annonça Hermione. Allez, les deux derniers sont beaucoup moins horribles.

\- J'espère bien, se plaignit le blond, moi, je t'ai pris que des trucs bons ! »

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna le morceau de pomme qu'elle avait préparé.

« C'est de la pomme ! Cria Drago, victorieux. C'est trop bon ! Trois points pour moi… »

Hermione enchaîna avec une pâte crue.

« Oh, mais c'est dure ! Ça se mange comme ça ?

\- Non, c'est censé être cuit.

\- Tu veux m'intoxiquer ?! Je ne vois pas ce que c'est…

\- Tu donnes ta langue au chat ? Le questionna Hermione.

\- C'est encore une expression moldue ?

\- Oui. Alors, tu veux que je te dise ce que c'est ? »

Drago opina et Hermione lui annonça ce que c'était.

« J'ai seulement trois points… pfff, je suis sûre que tu vas me battre, dit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse. Allez, tiens ! Continua-t-il en lui tendant le bandeau. Mets-le ! »

Hermione l'enfila tandis que Drago lui mettait un morceau de Chocogrenouille dans la bouche.

« Huuum, c'est de la Chocogrenouille, c'est tellement bon ce truc…

\- Un point pour toi. T'as vu je te donne des trucs bons, hein ?

\- Ce n'est que le premier aliment, Drago. On verra plus tard, sourit Hermione. »

Drago prit une tomate et lui fit croquer.

« - C'est de la tomate, annonça Hermione tout en essuyant le jus qui avait coulé sur son menton. Deux points pour moi ! »

Drago prit une tranche de jambon persillé et lui donna. Hermione réfléchit quelques centièmes de seconde avant de dire :

« C'est du jambon persillé ! J'ai vraiment été méchante avec toi sur les aliments… »

L'ancien Serpentard haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire et lui donna un morceau de patate crue. Hermione fit une grimace tout en mangeant l'aliment.

« Hum… c'est cru, non ?

\- Effectivement.

\- Bah… je ne sais pas. Je dirai au hasard… de la patate ?

\- Oh, mais t'es trop forte, j'en ai maaaarre, se plaignit le blond. Quatre points, t'as gagné c'est sûr ! Pff. »

Avec un petit sourire sadique, Drago prit le dernier aliment : de l'herbe. Doucement, il le mit dans la bouche de sa petite amie en rigolant d'avance de sa blague. L'ancienne Gryffondor le mâcha consciencieusement avec de faire une magnifique grimace, montrant tout son dégoût.

« Mais c'est immonde ! T'es sûr que c'est mangeable ?!

\- Quand même ! Enfin…

\- Enfin quoi ?!

\- Disons que les animaux en mangent mais nous…

\- C'est de l'herbe ?! »

Hermione hotta le masque et prit une grande gorgée d'eau. Pendant ce temps, Drago riait dans son coin.

« Si t'aurais vu ta tête ! Se moqua Drago. C'était incroyable…

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as été gentil sur les autres aliments.

\- Tu as gagné de toute façon, alors… »

Sur ce, Drago se mit à faire la moue. L'ignorant, Hermione clôtura la vidéo :

« J'ai donc gagné à 5 contre 3, on vous souhaite tous les deux une bonne journée. Et surtout n'oubliez pas de mettre un pouce bleu, un commentaire et de vous abonner ! A bientôt ! »

 _Fin de la vidéo_

 _21 Abonnés_

 _8 J'aime, 1 Je n'aime pas, 3 Commentaires_

 _Commentaires_

Fred Weasley : Phénoménale le coup de l'herbe, félicitation Malefoy ! Mais Hermione n'a pas été gentille non plus… passez à la boutique un de ces jours !

Dramione : +Fred Weasley Je suis assez fière de moi, sur ce coup :p D.

Le rageux de Serpentard : Une Bouffondore et un Serpentard ? Tuez-moi !

Dramione : +Le rageux de Serpentard Garde tes commentaires pour toi, merci. H.

Dramione : +Le rageux de SerpentardOn t'emme*** toi et tes préjugés de me*** ! D.

Pansy Parkinson : Toujours aussi délirant, tous les deux ! :')

Dramione : +Pansy Parkinson Merci ma belle ! H.


	4. Qui de nous deux ?

_REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :_

Leelolalee : Merci, mais par contre je ne suis pas revenue vite aha. (' :

Swangranger : Merci ! ^^

Regina lily Swan : Contente que ça te plaise ! :D Pour le tag boy friend girl friend, je pense que je le ferais plus tard, mais pour le song my life, je ne sais pas trop parce que je n'ai jamais regardé ce tag… j'y réfléchis ! Merci pour tes idées.

 _Merci pour vos reviews, je ne pensais vraiment pas en avoir dès le début ! ^^ Maintenant, place à la vidéo ! )_

 _ **Tag : Qui de nous deux…**_

« Bonjour tout le monde, salua comme d'habitude Hermione.

\- On se retrouve pour un tag qui est le qui de nous deux. Hermione, tu expliques ?

\- Nous avons tous les deux des petits panneaux avec écrit nos deux prénoms et lorsqu'une question sera posée, on lèvera le panneau avec notr prénom ou celui de l'autre... Je ne sais pas si vous m'avez comprise, mais vous comprendrez mieux par la suite. On commence ? »

Drago acquiesca avant de lui voler un baiser.

« Première question : qui est le plus drôle ? »

Hermione et Drago montrèrent le côté du panneau où était inscrit « Drago ». Chacun regarda ce que l'autre avait montré.

« Nos amis peuvent le confirmer, se vanta Drago, je suis très drôle. »

Devant le regard insistant de sa petite amie, il ajouta :

« Bien que cela ne veut pas dire qu'Hermione n'a pas d'humour, même si…

\- Même si quoi ? Le coupa-t-elle.

\- Même si rien du tout, marmonna le blond. On continue ? »

Hermione hocha la tête sèchement, ce que son compagnon ne manqua pas puisqu'il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Qui de nous deux regarde le plus la télévision ? »

Tous les deux levèrent le panneau avec écrit « Hermione ».

« J'ai une excuse, se justifia-t-elle, comme j'ai grandi dans le monde moldu et pas Drago, alors c'est logique que je regarde plus la télé. Hein Drago ?

\- Ouais ouais, bien sûr. Qui de nous deux est le plus organisé ? »

Hermione leva le panneau du côté où son prénom était inscrit, alors que Drago montrait son prénom.

« Arrête, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. C'est tout le temps moi qui range tout !

\- Que nenni, JE suis le plus organisé.

\- Tu rigoles ?! Qui s'est qui laisse tous le temps trainer ses chaussettes et ses accessoires de Quidditch ? Moi peut-être ?!

\- J'y range à chaque fois ! Se défendit-il.

\- Oui, après que je te l'ai demandé au moins une cinquantaine de fois. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel afin de montrer qu'elle exagérait.

« Et arrête de tout le temps lever les yeux au ciel, c'est très agaçant ! »

Les deux amoureux s'observèrent quelques secondes du regard avant que Drago capitule.

« Ok, je te l'accorde, TU es la plus organisée. »

Sur ces mots, Hermione sourit, victorieuse.

« Je savais que tu reviendrais à la raison. La prochaine question ?

\- Qui de nous deux est le plus ponctuel ? »

Leurs deux panneaux montraient le prénom d'Hermione.

« En même temps, quand on est une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, on ne peut pas se permettre d'arriver en retard en cours, rigola Drago. »

Hermione le gratifia d'un regard noir puis lui demanda la question suivante.

« Qui de nous deux est le plus gourmand ?

\- Drago bien sûr ! Se moqua l'ancienne Gryffondor.

\- Je l'avoue, je ne peux pas résister à l'appel d'une Chocogrenouille. Mais qui peut y résister ?

\- Moi, j'y résiste, répondit Hermione.

\- Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place, mais passons. Qui de vous passe le plus de temps sur… Facebook ? C'est quoi ça ? Encore un truc moldu ?

\- Ne fais pas l'ignorant, je t'en ai parlé hier. Tu sais bien, le truc avec le logo bleu et un F blanc... »

Drago réfléchit quelques instants avant de comprendre.

« Eh bien, c'est toi parce que je n'y suis pas inscrit.

\- Mais je n'y vais pas souvent, se justifia Hermione. »

Drago rigola devant la volonté de la jeune fille à toujours vouloir se justifier pour tout. Voyant que sa petite amie le foudroyait du regard, il passa à la question suivante.

« Qui de nous deux est le plus bavard ? Facile »

Apparemment Hermione était la plus bavard, au regret de celle-ci.

« Le plus timide ? Je n'en sais rien du tout, parce que nous ne le sommes pas tous les deux…

\- C'est vrai, donc aucun de nous deux, acquiesça Hermione.

\- Qui de nous deux est le plus sensible ? Dit Drago en faisant semblant de pleurer.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Bouda Hermione. »

Effectivement, Hermione était toujours très sensible, puisqu'il n'était pas rare qu'elle pleure devant des films ou des livres.

« Qui de nous deux chante le plus souvent ? »

Cette fois, les deux amoureux n'étaient pas d'accord. Hermione affirmait que c'était Drago, alors que celui-ci se défendait en disant que c'était elle.

« Tu chantes tout le temps sous la douche, remarqua Hermione.

\- Qui est-ce qui chante en cuisinant ?

\- Qui est-ce qui chante lorsqu'il a gagné un match de Quidditch ? Renchérit la brune.

\- Qui est-ce qui chante devant la télé quand il y a de la musique ? Qui est-ce qui chante quand elle est contente ?

\- D'accord, tu as gagné, capitula Hermione. »

Drago savoura son petit moment de gloire avant qu'Hermione ne le ramène à la réalité avec une petite tape derrière la tête.

« Aïe ! Se plaignit-il.

\- Allez, question suivante.

\- Oh, ça va ! Bon, qui de nous deux à une âme d'enfant ? »

Cette fois, tous les deux étaient d'accord sur le fait que c'était Hermione.

« La dernière fois, elle regardait des trucs d'enfants à la télé ! Des digneys je crois.

\- Des Disneys ! Le corrigea Hermione en rigolant. C'est quoi la prochaine question ?

\- C'était la dernière.

\- Très bien ! Alors nous espérons que cette vidéo vous a plu, à bientôt !

 _FIN DE LA VIDEO_

 _15 j'aime, 2 je n'aime pas, 3 commentaires_

 _22 Abonnés_

Ron Weasley : Bravo Hermione ! Je vois que tu tiens tête à la belette ! )

Dramione : +Ron Weasley Comme tu peux le remarquer ! ) Mais je te pris ne plus l'appeler comme ça… H.

Dramione : +Ron Weaskey JE NE SUIS PAS UNE BELETTE ! D.

Gameusedu48 : Une abonnée en plus !

Dramione : +Gameusedu48 Merci beaucoup ! H.

Harry Potter : Grâce à vous, Ginny me supplie tous les jours pour que l'on fasse des vidéos. ^^'

Dramione : +Harry Potter Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? C'est amusant. H.

Harry Potter : +Dramione Je ne sais pas, j'y réfléchis…

 _Voilà ! J'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre._ _Par contre, je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain, parce que je vais partir en vacance, mais je vous je promets qu'il y en aura un autre durant ce mois d'août._ _A bientôt !_


End file.
